The Girl with Dancing Flames
by Werewolf-queen-022
Summary: Being a slave is one thing but being a slave and turning teenagers into experiments is another. Meet Maria, a young girl and a very rare creature, a phoniex. After been handed the task of taking out Scott's pack, she has a chance to break free. But sometimes freedom has price.


The man stumbled into what appeared to be a operating theatre. He groans as he fall to his knees, claws gone from his hand and his arm broken.

"Give me another chance!" He pleaded, as electricity crackled in the background. "A little bit more power."

A young teenager woman walked over, with flaming red hair, green eyes and a light tan, she smirks a little.

"You failed them. They ain't gonna give you more power." She hisses before punching him in the face. The man fell back onto the ground groaning.

"You had one job and you screwed it up." She punches him again, as two men and a woman appeared from behind a massive tube and walked over.

They would have looked normal but instead they wore steampunk helmets, completely covering their faces.

The young woman went for a third punch when the one in the middle stopped her by sticking his walking stick in front of her.

"Stand down." The middle one says in a distorted voice. The young woman put her fist back down by her side and standing back away from it all.

She watches as the middle man unsheathed a sword from his walking stick.

"No! No! No! Wait, wait!" The man yells, putting his hands out in front of him.

"Your condition worsens." The middle one says.

"I'm okay, I'm okay. Just… just give me another chance." The man pleaded, the woman rolled her eyes.

"You were supposed to remove the obstacles. Our time is limited." The middle man says.

"Whatever you're here to do, I can help." The man pleaded.

"No second chances." The middle man says.

"I can help you." The first man says.

"No second chances." All three say.

"You heard them, no second chances." The woman says before the middle man drove his sword through the first man's chest.

He screams before once again falling onto his back groaning. Then suddenly his chest splits open and a murder of crows came flying out.

They then look at the woman.

"Dispose of the body." The middle one says, sheathing his sword again.

"Yes. Shall I complete the task that he failed?" She asks.

"Yes and you will not fail." All three says, the woman laughs.

"I'm a creature of immortality. You can't kill me." She sneered.

"We know we can't but it doesn't mean we can make you wish you were." The middle man says. The woman smirks.

"We shall see about that one." She says before grabbing the body and dragging it out of the tunnels and far away.

When she returned she went to the room that belonged to her. She strips the outfit she was wearing, dark blue jeans and a red polo shirt, before burning them.

She walked over to the small wardrobe and pulled out a set of black leggings and a black tank top before curling up into her bed. She needed a plan of attack to remove the obstacles in the men's way. She laid there on her back thinking for long hours before standing up.

She walked past the operating room and down one of the tunnels before coming upon who she was looking for, the middle man from before.

"Surgeon. May I talk to you please?" She asks, Surgeon nodding his head.

"What do you want to talk about Maria?" He asks.

"I know that the time here it limited but we can't go straight in with an attack. We need to be smart about the attack, attack then from the inside." Maria says.

"What are you planning Maria?" He asks.

"I'm asking for permission to leave. Go to the high school and pretend to be a normal teenager. I'll get inside the pack and tear them apart from the inside. Please sir." Maria explains, Surgeon standing there and thinking for a few minutes.

"You will have them eliminated before our time is done?" He asks, Maria nodding. "What about transfer files and supplies?"

"Well I was already planning to go there during the day, get of these tunnels and get fresh air. All I need is for you to sign the form and then I'm good." Maria says.

"You are a clever one Maria. Remember don't fail us." Surgeon says.

"Have I ever?" She asks before going back to her room.

She reaches under the bed and pulls a box out filled with school supplies. As she starts arranging her folders and pencils case, there was a knock at her door.

"Come on in." She says, the door open and Geneticist. Out of the doctors that Maria lives, she likes Geneticist the best. Mainly for the fact that they're both women and for the fact that Geneticist listens to Maria and found her when she was a little baby.

"Surgeon told me about what you are doing." She says in a distorted voice.

"Is there an issue with that?" Maria asks, Geneticist walking over and running a robotic glove over a light blue folder.

"No issues. I just thought you would be staying with me and helping prepare for the experiences." She says, looking at the other six folder. "Colours of the rainbow." Maria shaking her head.

"I just got them for the fact it will be easy to keep track of which folder is each class." She says before zipping up the pink and black polka dotted pencil case.

"Very well then. What kind of clothing are you planning to wear tomorrow, what about makeup and hair?" She asks.

"I'm going to go with something casual, light makeup and a waterfall braid. Just a simple look that will make me blend in, I don't want to stand out too much." Maria says.

"That's a okay choice." Geneticist says.

"Thank you." Maria says.

"I'll leave you alone now, don't stay up too late and remember-" She says.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't fail or you will wish you are dead." Maria says, cutting her off, Geneticist walking out and closing the door.

She continued to stay up from a couple more hours, making sure everything was in it's folders and was organized for tomorrow. Afterward she put the folders and pencil case onto the desk, turned her light off, before curling up into her bed and pulling the red and white stripes donna over her.

She slowly fell asleep and dreamt about freedom.


End file.
